


Help Me Take This Dress Off

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Series: Music Be My Muse [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But a lot of comfort, F/F, Lena is tired of waiting, Stupid idiot Alex, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: “Lena Kieran Luthor, I swear you are the absolute worse drunk I’ve ever dealt with and I had to deal with myself for years.”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Music Be My Muse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371340
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Help Me Take This Dress Off

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Dress by Taylor Swift on repeat while writing this one-shot, so I do suggest a listen before proceeding. It's an absolute banger anyway because Ms. Swift never misses.
> 
> I've had writer's block for months, but this song really inspired something in me.

“Lena, please, can you at least take your heels off.” Alex pleaded with an exasperated sigh. She locked the door behind them and took her own shoes off, but Lena was already halfway to her bedroom.

“I will take my heels off whenever I want to, wherever I want to, Director. It is my penthouse after all.” Lena looked over her shoulder at the redhead and smirked. “So, don’t tell me what to do.”

It’d been James’ birthday, so the gang spent the night bar hopping. Earlier, it wasn’t that cold, but since they’d come home at around 2 am, the temperature drop ended up making Lena shiver violently in her sleeveless dress, so Alex draped her leather jacket over her shoulders. James wanted to spend the night sleepless just for the hell of it, but Alex noticed that Lena was drinking more than usual so she decided to hold back a bit and take her home early. She knew that if anything happened to the rest of the party, Kara could take care of everyone since she wasn’t having any of her alien liquor.

“Come on Lena, we walked around in a bunch of gross bars.” Alex followed after the CEO deeper into the apartment. “I don’t think future you is going to appreciate you tracking all that filth into your space.”

“Why did we leave so early though?” Lena turned around abruptly in the hallway leading to her bedroom and Alex nearly ran into her. “We were supposed to celebrate James tonight and I was just starting to have fun.” She was actually pouting, and her hands were balled into fists.

If Alex wasn’t so tired, she’d have laughed at how juvenile Lena looked. “If you hadn’t had three drinks for every two _we_ had then maybe I would have considered letting you stay. However, at the rate that you were going at, you would have ended up in a hospital and I’d much rather spend the night here.”

“Ohhh, I see what you’re trying to do.” Lena squinted her eyes at Alex and smiled mischievously. “You think you’re being sneaky, Director, but even in my inebriated state, I know what you’re playing at.” Before Alex could respond, Lena swayed dangerously on her feet and nearly fell over. Alex quickly took a step forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other covered the back of Lena’s head to protect her from hitting the wall. The redhead was huffing harshly, closing her eyes at the close call, and all Lena did was fall limper, her back arching over the arm around her back, and giggle. “I did that on purpose.” Lena laughed even louder when Alex blushed with a frown.

“God damn it, Lena. Please, can you take your heels off.” She spluttered out and took another breath before looking up completely to notice how close they’d gotten. Lena’s nose was practically touching her own and her raised eyebrows weren’t helping the situation. Her blush somehow became a deeper shade of red as it travelled down her neck.

“Aww, Director, are you blushing because of me?” Lena placed her hands on either side of Alex’s face, the jacket falling to the ground. “Are you getting flustered? I’ll behave if you just admit it.”

“And I won’t get angry if you just settle down.” Alex managed to straighten them, but before she could guide them to a couch for Lena’s heels, the CEO was off again, running down the opposite way, past the living room, towards her home office.

“LENA!” but all Alex heard was the woman’s receding laughter. “For fucks sake, I’m not sober enough for this shit.” She mumbled to herself as she walked towards the office herself. “Lena, I’m warning you, I _will_ use force if you mess around again.”

“I gave you my conditions for my cooperation and you didn’t meet them.” Lena’s teasing voice came from the room. “So, in all honesty, you’re the one messing around right now.”

“Ok… I should play along then.” Alex whispered to herself. She dragged her hand down her face and straightened up before walking into the room to see Lena sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands. “So, about meeting your conditions, Ms. Luthor…”

“Oh?” The CEO perked up and got into character right away. “Yes, Director Danvers.” Lena simpered, then licked the front of her top teeth. Alex gulped as she debated on if Lena actually said her job title so filthily or if she could blame it on the few drinks she had. “I hope you’ve reconsidered my terms and have chosen the right decision in the end.” Lena raised a single eyebrow and uncrossed her legs just to cross them over the other way around.

Alex had no idea where this whole weird, role-playing? (but it’s their actual jobs) thing was going, and least of all was she still thinking about what these conditions were, but she was a bit drunker than she expected and Lena's CEO attitude always did something to her. Alex isn’t always great at picking up on hints in general, but it is not helped by being intoxicated. _Drunk Lena is naturally flirty and playful with everyone, don’t focus on that, she’s your best friend_. Alex reminded herself before speaking. “Yeah, I’ve had time to think…” Alex walked slowly towards the woman as she spoke. “…and in the end, I’ve decided that…” Then she lifted Lena off her desk and threw her over her shoulder. “… you’re coming with me, Ms. Luthor!”

Lena shrieked as Alex walked them towards the couch. “Alex! Let me down!”

“This is what you get for not listening when I told you to.” Alex threw her onto the couch less gently than she wanted to, but Lena just laughed again. “I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

“Oh, you have no idea how much I did.” Lena bit her lip, then lifted her leg towards the redhead. “And now that we’re here, go ahead.”

Alex looked at Lena incredulously, but then kneeled next to the couch to untie the heels. She can’t risk another wild goose chase. “You’re lucky I care about you.”

“Mmmh, and you’re lucky my feet were starting to hurt from running around.” Lena gave her a shit-eating grin as Alex diligently took off her second heel.

“Ok, shower time.” Alex stood up and reached out to Lena, but the CEO pulled away.

“I’m so tired… can’t I just shower tomorrow morning?” Lena pleaded with her pout.

“Oh, ho ho, that is not happening. We went to like 7 bars tonight and to be honest, you really smell.” Alex grabbed Lena’s arms to try to help her stand up, but the dark-haired woman went limp again and fell back onto the couch.

“I can just sleep on the couch tonight.” Lena stretched before pulling a pillow under her head. “You can take my bed after you _shower_.”

“Lena Kieran Luthor, I swear you are the absolute worse drunk I’ve ever dealt with and I had to deal with myself for years.” Then without warning, Alex lifted Lena bridal style off the couch and marched them towards the bedroom’s en suite washroom. To her surprise, Lena didn’t protest at all and all she did was wrap her arms around her neck. Alex sighed then smiled despite herself. “You wanted this didn’t you.”

“Who would choose to walk when they can choose to be carried?”

“You really are the worst.”

“It’s what I’m known for, darling.” Then, Lena unexpectedly snuggled into Alex’s neck.

Alex tried to control her breathing, but it was hard when the person who gave her such confusing feelings was in such close proximity. _Drunk Lena is just more affectionate. Drunk Lena is just more affectionate. Drunk Lena is just…_ She subconsciously walked faster, then slowly dropped Lena on the ground to help her stand in the middle of the washroom. “So, umm, do--is-I…” Alex scratched behind her ear, willing her blush to go down. “I’ll be waiting in your living room then…”

“Wait, actually, I think I want to take a bath.” Lena placed her hand on Alex’s bicep to stop her.

“Umm, ok.” Alex looked around and bit the inside of her cheek. “I’ll still be waiting in your-“

“I want to take a bubble bath, but I left the bottle in the kitchen.” Lena smiled sheepishly. “Can you go get it for me, please? It’s in the cabinet above the fridge.”

Alex huffed, but she couldn’t really be mad at Lena when she was looking at her like that. “Fine, but you better not run off again.” Alex warned with a stern look and a small smirk. Lena nodded with a glint in her eyes, then spun around to turn the hot water on.

When she got to the kitchen, Alex grabbed an empty glass and filled it with tap water to drink. Then, when she opened the cabinet on top of the fridge and all she saw was cups and plates, she realized. “Wait! Why is your bubble bath product in the kitchen? Lena?” She sprinted back to the bedroom just as Lena pulled out a half-full bottle of wine out from under the sink and twisted the cork off. “Lena! What the hell?” Alex tried to grab it, but Lena was faster and already brought the bottle to her lips. “Have you not had enough tonight yet?”

“As a matter of fact, I did not.” Lena pulled away right as Alex was about to stop her. She took two huge gulps while glaring at Alex. “It’s your fault you know?”

“What do you mean?” Alex sifted her fingers through her dishevelled hair to push it out of her face. “I’m not the one who made you drink so much tonight. If you’d just acted normally, we would still be out right now!”

Lena scoffed and Alex felt whiplashed at how fast Lena’s mood changed from just minutes ago. She wondered what happened in the short time she left to go to the kitchen to right this moment, for the atmosphere to have gone from so playful to so painfully tense. “You are such an idiot, Danvers.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Alex tried to not raise her voice and scrunched her eyebrows together to think about what she did wrong that night. “Is this because I brought you home early? I told you, that’s on you! Didn’t you stop to think that maybe I wanted to stay, too? But I didn’t want our night to end with you getting your stomach pumped!!!”

Lena took a step towards Alex and jabbed her hard in the chest with a manicured finger. “If you think that’s why I’m angry at you then I honestly don’t understand how you’re supposed to be such a highly trained government agent.”

“You are making no sense right now, Lena! What did I do wrong?!” Alex pleaded with her eyes for Lena to calm down, but Lena ignored her.

“Do you seriously think I care about James _that_ much?” Alex was almost losing her mind at how much she was losing control of the situation. “Aren’t you supposed to be observant and intuitive?” Lena was practically screaming right now, the bottle in her fist clenched with white knuckles. “Aren’t you supposed to pick up on your environment? People’s behaviours?” Lena jabbed her in the chest at each interrogation. “Are you so blind? Or is this just your subtle way of telling me that my attempts are fruitless?”

“Lena, I honestly-“ Alex suddenly cut herself off when she caught the bathtub overflowing from the corner of her eyes. She sprinted past Lena to try and stop the flood. “Holy shit!”

“Even now you’re so clueless.” Lena continued as Alex managed to turn the water off. “What more do I have to do?” The front of Alex’s white dress shirt and part of her skinny jeans were now soaked as she hunched over the side of the bathtub, kneeling on the ground, looking up at a still furious Lena. Half of the washroom floor was covered in water, but the CEO didn’t seem to notice or care that her stockings were getting wet. “Am I invisible to you?”

“Lena! I’m going crazy right now! I don’t understand anything you’re saying! I care about you! Have I not shown you how much?!” Alex stood up and grabbed Lena’s face to try and make eye contact. “That’s why I held back on drinking today because I saw _you_ drinking so much. I see you! I- I-“

“Clearly, you don’t!” Lena interrupted her and pulled away violently. “It’s like you don’t notice anything I do!” Then, Lena did something Alex really did not anticipate. “How about this, Director?” She dumped the rest of the wine bottle into the filled bathtub. “Will this get your attention?”

“LENA!” Alex pounced forward to try and stop her. “What the fuck is wrong with you today?” She was seething and she quickly tugged the bottle out of Lena’s hand, but the deed was already done. “I don’t know what the fuck I did to you to deserve this, but I’m leaving and calling Kara to come here instead.” She placed the now empty bottle on the ground and glared at her friend. “You wanted me to pick up on your clues, right? Well, all I’m getting is how much you don’t want me here. So, let me do you a favour.”

Before she could take a step towards the door, Lena stepped in front of her and pushed her back. “You’re not going anywhere!” She didn’t intend for Alex to fall into the bathtub, but the slippery floor made her lose her footing. The Director grabbed onto Lena’s dress at the last second without thinking and the CEO fell in on top of her.

Even as they were falling, Alex put her arms around Lena, so she didn’t hurt herself, but nothing could be done about the mess the splash created. The entire washroom floor was flooded and some of the water started seeping into the bedroom hardwood. Alex’s upper back ached as it hit the side of the tub and the impact knocked the air out of her, not helped by the water quickly raising up and hitting her face. Her legs were still hooked over the other side and she knew she’d get bruises from this incident with Lena on top of her. She wiped the water out her eyes and coughed. “LENA! YOU’RE BEING SO FUCKING-“

Then, a pair of wine-stained lips crashed into hers, stealing her breath away barely after she got it back. Her eyes were stinging from the wine tub water, but she was stunned in place. As she felt Lena’s tongue swipe over her top lip and her fingers dig into her scalp, Alex finally took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes, letting the younger woman in. She let Lena lead the kiss as her previously frozen hands wrapped around the CEO’s back and held on tightly to the soaked fabric. She pulled her impossibly closer and wasn't surprised as she felt the relief of finally kissing the other woman. The feelings she managed to stump down so many months ago were all released at the same time and Alex thought that if she could stay like this forever, being soaked in wine water would be a compromise she could manage. Lena pushed forward even more so Alex dropped her head onto the side of the tub, feeling the dark-haired woman’s tongue with her own, one of Lena’s hands on top of her head and the other around the side of her neck. Her brain told her to pull away to breathe, but her heart couldn’t make her move away. She snaked one of her arms up Lena’s back and sifted it through the thick raven hair to scratch the back of the CEO’s head, just as Lena’s fingers dug into her undercut.

Pulling away was one of the harder things she’d had to do in her life, but the burn in her lungs was becoming unbearable. She kept her eyes closed as she felt Lena lean her forehead on hers. Harsh warm breaths on Alex’s face told her that the kiss had taken from Lena just as much as it did from her. The CEO's fingers dragged away from the back of her head to her cheeks and the first things she saw as she opened her eyes were tear-filled emerald ones. “I- I guess I am an idiot, then.”

Lena let out a watery chuckle and Alex wanted to somehow catch that beautiful sound so she could keep it forever. “Are you… mad at me?” Lena still needed confirmation even though the way Alex was looking at her made her feel as though she could be forgiven for anything.

“Actually, I think your reaction was warranted now that I’ve had time to think and a change of heart.” Lena giggled again and Alex tucked her face into her neck, laying kisses up to right under her ear. “I really didn’t know you were feeling this way.”

The CEO sighed and pulled Alex’s face away to look at her. “You said that I was driving you crazy tonight, but you have no idea that I’ve been feeling that way because of you for months.”

Alex leaned forward to kiss Lena’s tear-stained cheeks. “I’m sorry, Lena.” Then, she leaned her forehead on hers again. “Is that why you drank so much tonight?”

Lena looked away timidly. "I guess I just needed some liquid courage to maybe make the first move because nothing else I did elicited any reaction on your part."

Alex placed one of her hands on the side of Lena’s head to make her look at her again. “I’ve never been good at- I never thought you could see me that way.”

“What way?” Lena held the hand on her cheek and kissed Alex’s wrist.

“I don’t know… see me as someone you could possibly like-like.” Alex shrugged.

Lena snorted at the term. “Well, it’s a good thing that’s not how I see you then.” Alex tensed up so Lena went to clarify. “I see you as someone I could possibly love.”

Alex inhaled shakily and Lena almost teared up again at how much affection she saw in her gaze. "I- I think falling in love with you is inescapable.”

Lena looked at her with hooded eyes before leaning forward to kiss Alex again. “Let’s find out then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “Ok, the water is getting really cold. Let’s get you out of these soaked clothes.” Alex let the water drain out of the tub and then stood up after Lena.
> 
> Lena turned around so that Alex could help her unzip. “You know I only bought this dress so you could take it off.”
> 
> \-----
> 
> What's your favourite Taylor Swift song? I won't judge you.


End file.
